legacy_of_the_dragonbornfandomcom-20200222-history
Library 1st Floor (Classic Skyrim)
__NOEDITSECTION__ The 1st floor of the library consists mostly of bookshelves and displays for common books, but there are also a Jewelry Display and a spot for the Dragonstone, as well as a door leading to the Curator's Office. Immediately to the left when entering the area with the stone staircase, there is a hatch leading to the Books Stack area. In the staircase area you will also find doors leading to the Dragonborn Hall on both the first and second floor. The staircase goes up to the second and third floor of the Library. Another stairwell leads past the Jewelry Display up to both the hidden Safehouse entry and the entry to the Armory. To the left of the door to the Armory is a quest display for the Bard's College that activates after collecting all three instruments. Most of the books you can display on this floor of the library are easily obtainable throughout Skyrim, found randomly in loot or lying in the open, and most are also sold by general goods vendors. Below is the list of books that can be displayed on this level of the library, listed from left to right, top to bottom. Bookshelf Group 1 *36 Lessons of Vivec: Sermon 01, Sermon 02, Sermon 03, Sermon 04, Sermon 05, Sermon 06, Sermon 07, Sermon 08, Sermon 09, Sermon 10, Sermon 11, Sermon 12, Sermon 13, Sermon 14, Sermon 15, Sermon 16, Sermon 17, Sermon 18, Sermon 19, Sermon 20, Sermon 21, Sermon 22, Sermon 23, Sermon 24, Sermon 25, Sermon 26, Sermon 27, Sermon 28, Sermon 29, Sermon 30, Sermon 31, Sermon 32, Sermon 33, Sermon 34, Sermon 35, Sermon 36 *Eslaf Erol: Beggar, Thief, Warrior, King *The Book of Circles: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Preface, Notes *Fools' Ebony: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4, Vol. 5, Vol. 6 *Herbane's Bestiary: Automatons, Hagravens, Ice Wraiths *King Edward: Vol. 01, Vol. 02, Vol. 03, Vol. 04, Vol. 05, Vol. 06, Vol. 07, Vol. 08, Vol. 09, Vol. 10, Vol. 11, Vol. 12 *City Guides: Vol. 1 (Guide to Vvardenfell), Vol. 2 (Guide to Anvil), Vol. 3 (Guide to Vivec), Vol. 4 (Guide to Bravil), Vol. 5 (Guide to Skingrad), Vol. 6 (Guide to Sadrith Mora), Vol. 7 (Guide to Leyawiin), Vol. 8 (Guide to the Imperial City), Vol. 9 (Guide to Chorrol), Vol. 10 (Guide to Cheydinhal), Vol. 11 (Guide to Bruma), Vol. 12 (Guide to Balmora), Vol. 13 (Guide to Ald'ruhn) *A Tale of Kieran: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4 *Ancient Tales of the Dwemer: The Ransom of Zarek, The Seed, The Importance of Where, Chimarvamidium, Song of the Alchemists, The Dowry, Azura and the Box *The Seven Fights of the Aldudagga: Fight 1, Fight 2, Fight 3, Fight 4, (there is no Fight 5), Fight 6, (there is no Fight 7) *Vehk's Teaching: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4, Vol. 5, Vol. 6, Vol. 7 *Rare Dwemer Book Set: Interesting Book On the Dwemer, Unique Book About the Dwemer, Rare Book Concerning the Dwemer *Caius Cosades' Letters: Letter, Visit to Uriel VII's Tomb *Corpse Preparation: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3 *Vampires of the Iliac Bay: Vol. 1, Vol. 2 *Vampires of Vvardenfell: Vol. 1, Vol. 2 *Fall of Vitharn: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3 *Lusty Argonian Maid Historical Society: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3 *Works of Divayth Fyr: The Dragon's Chilled Blood, Why Were the Dwemer Considered a Great House?, Return of a Fellow Scholar *Lord Vivec's Sword-Meeting with Cyrus the Restless: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4, Vol. 5, Vol. 6, Vol. 7, Vol. 8 *The Xal-Gosleigh Letters: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4, Vol. 5, Vol. 6, Vol. 7 *Tiber Septim's Sword-Meeting with Cyrus the Restless: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4, Vol. 5, Vol. 6 Bookshelf Group 2 *The Song of Pelinal: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4, Vol. 5, Vol. 6, Vol. 7, Vol. 8 *Brief History of the Empire: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4 *2920: Vol. 01: Morning Star, Vol. 02: Sun's Dawn, Vol. 03: First Seed, Vol. 04: Rain's Hand, Vol. 05: Second Seed, Vol. 06: MidYear, Vol. 07: Sun's Height, Vol. 08: Last Seed, Vol. 09: Heart Fire, Vol. 10: Frostfall, Vol. 11: Sun's Dusk, Vol. 12: Evening Star *The Poison Song: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4, Vol. 5, Vol. 6, Vol. 7 *Falmer Collection: The Betrayed, The Journal of Mirtil Angoth, The Diary of Faire Agarwen, Touching the Sky *The Wolf Queen: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4, Vol. 5, Vol. 6, Vol. 7, Vol. 8 *Rising Threat: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4 *Songs of the Return: Vol. 02, Vol. 07, Vol. 19, Vol. 24, Vol. 56 *Dwemer Inquiries: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3 *Feyfolken: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3 *History of Raven Rock: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3 *A Dance in Fire: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4, Vol. 5, Vol. 6, Vol. 7 *Argonian Account: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4 *The Real Barenziah (Unabridged): Vol. 01, Vol. 02, Vol. 03, Vol. 04, Vol. 05, Vol. 06, Vol. 07, Vol. 08, Vol. 09, Vol. 10, Vol. 11, Vol. 12 *The Black Arrow: Vol. 1, Vol. 2 *The Lusty Argonian Maid: Vol. 1, Vol. 2 *The Red Year: Vol. 1, Vol. 2 *Bone: Vol. 1, Vol. 2 *Charwich-Koniinge Letters: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4 *Dwarves: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3 *Mystery of Talara: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4, Vol. 5 *16 Accords of Madness: Vol. 06, Vol. 09, Vol. 12 *Palla: Vol. 1, Vol. 2 *Biography of Barenziah: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3 *The Real Barenziah: Vol. 1, Vol. 2, Vol. 3, Vol. 4, Vol. 5 Bookcase Displays 3rd Bookcase Group New Treasure Hunt Displays The new treasure maps added by can be displayed along the library stairway to the Dragonborn Hall and the upper floors of the library. The displays are listed from the bottom to the top, as that is the order of the treasure maps. SPOILER list - How to get all items Show Spoiler * * * * * * * * * * * * es:Primer_Piso Category:Gallery